


a message about @shinyspacetrash

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (not a story)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Darth Vader/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	a message about @shinyspacetrash

Hello. 

A few days ago, I've noticed an author named @shinyspacetrash, have deleted all of their content. It really saddened me to see all of my favourite fanfics gone. 

Around 4 days ago, on their last chapter of "Imperial Arrangements", I've asked a question about the reader's age and they immediately replied with a great answer, like nothing's wrong.

Maybe I'm being overdramatic, but if anyone here knows the author personally, can they hint at what happened to the author's profile? 

P.S. Author, if you're reading this, I hope you're doing well. Your fanfics have given me (and a ton of other people) a lot of joy for the past months and I'm very thankful for that. It's alright if you don't come back, I'm just worried on what happened to you since this all has happened so randomly.

**Author's Note:**

> Show some love in the comments for shinyspacetrash, I think they would appreciate it <3


End file.
